Ari Doku
Ari Doku )ALLree DOHkoo) is an anthromorphic dog monster living in Waterfall who also works at Grillby's.. Appearance Ari is a dog monster resembling a dalmatian. She is twenty years old and stands at five feet. While being a bit shorter than average, she is also very thin which makes her look small and delicate. She has short white fur with black spots dotting her body in various places. The spots are mostly placed a decent distance from one another but the ones on her ears are very close together. She also has a group of three spots on her forehead that resemble a heart with two right next to each other and a slightly smaller one underneath them. Ari typically wears a red short sleeved blouse, blue skinny jeans, and brown ankle boots. She also wears a grey coat when traveling to Snowdin. Ari is completely deaf but is able to speak fairly well and read lips. Personality Ari is very friendly and energetic. She loves to go on walks throughout the Underground with her sketchpad. Ari also has a passion for art and loves to draw pictures. When she meets an interesting looking monster, she will often ask them if she can draw them. However, Ari can also be stubborn and hotheaded. If you say or do something to upset her, she won't be afraid to lay into you. One thing she's sensitive about is her size. She doesn't like being teased about how small she is unless it's some she trusts. Even if it is someone she trusts, she will still act angry but won't hit them. History Ari was born and raised in New Home. She had a normal childhood despite being unable to hear. She went to school in where she got good grades but didn't have a lot of friends. She soon met another dog monster named Jocelyn who befriended her. The two were good friends but grew apart after they graduated and Jocelyn moved away. After graduating, Ari began trying to make a career in art but was having trouble making money. After a while, she decided to move to Waterfall where rent was cheaper and the scenery was nicer. Eventually, she found a job at a nearby restaurant in Snowdin. Luckily, she lived close enough to make the trip each day and while it was colder there than she liked, the restaurant was nice and toasty. ONe of the perks of having a fire elemental as a boss. With a new home away from New Home and a new job, Ari is pretty happy. When not at work, she has time to draw and hang out with Jocelyn whom she reconnected with. Life is pretty good. Relations Family *Ari has a mother, father, and two older sisters back home and likes to visit with them.. Friends *Jocelyn: Ari and Jocelyn were friends in school but lost touch when Jocelyn moved away. However, Ari ran into her again while at work and they picked up where they left off.. Acquaintances *Grillby: Grillby is Ari's boss. Enemies *Svetlana (coming soon): Ari and Svetlana simply don't like each other.. ]. Trivia *The name Ari doku came from accidentally combining the words "alright" and "okie dokie" and saying it fast. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female